Why Us? Was It Meant To Be?
by shawmcpaynlinson
Summary: this is a crossover about Danny Phantom, Vlad Tod, Max McGrath, Steel, and Cat Payton (My OC) who together have to save the world from their greatest enemies. will they be able to do it? Hope you enjoy! -shawmcpaynlinson
1. Chapter 1: The New Kids

**Why Us? Was It Meant To Be?**

**A Max Steel, Chronicles of Vladimir Tod, and Danny Phantom crossover with my OC. Hope you enjoy.**

**_Chapter 1: The New Kids_**

Danny's POV

How many new kids could be coming to Casper High? There's those kids that I know I wouldn't get along with, but three of the new kids stuck out. One is a boy about five-foot-nine with brown hair, blue eyes, and wearing a blue sweatshirt with an unusual yet unique design that I have never seen before. Another boy about the same height as the last with dark hair, brown eyes, pale skin, and wearing all black was standing next to the new girl. She looks different than the others with vibrant ginger hair, bluish gray eyes, light skin, and a grey sweatshirt that reads "New England Patriots". A girl who likes football?! Wow!

Mr. Lancer quiets everyone down, "I'd like to introduce you to our new students, Maxwell McGrath, Vladimir Tod, and Catherine Payton. Why do you guys talk a seat near Mr. Fenton?"

Why me? What should I say? What will come out of my mouth? Hopefully it sounds a little smart.


	2. Chapter 2: Friendship

**_Chapter 2: Friendship_**

Max's POV

I walk towards a small boy with black hair, blue eyes, and light skin, Danny Fenton I had heard from someone in the class, with my fellow new kids. Thank God I'm not alone.

"Why are we here anyways?" Steel asked from my backpack although no one, but me could hear him, "Is Dredd in this area? Elementor? Toxzon? Extroyer? Tell me…"

"Steel, be quiet I'll explain later," I mumbled softly.

We sit down. Vladimir to the left of Danny, Catherine behind him and I am behind Danny.

"Today since we have new students will be used as a free period. Talk amongst youselves quietly," Mr. Lancer announced.

Danny immediately turned toward the three of us, "Hi, I'm Danny Fenton."

"Hi," Catherine replied, "I'm Catherine, but call me Cat."

"You can call me Vlad," Vlad stated.

Danny's expression looked scared for a second, but it returned back to his friendly smile.

"Call me Max," I smiled.

It was easier to talk to these guys that I had thought.

"Where did guys move here from?" Danny asked.

"Copper Canyon," I voiced.

"Scituate," Cat replied.

"Bathory," Vlad stated.

We continued the conversation through the rest of class. Danny even invited us to come by his house after school. Of course I accepted, but then I remember N-Tek. What would Uncle Ferris say if I wasn't there? I'll call him after school.


	3. Chapter 3: Trouble is Near

**_Chapter 3: Trouble is Near_**

Cat's POV

"Is this really your house?" I asked when Danny stops outside of a tall building with a giant satellite dish looking thing on top.

"Yup," Danny replied, "My parents are ghost hunters and scientists. They use it to generate a ghost shield that will…"

_The story of my life I take her home. I drive all night to keep her warm and time is fro-o-o-ozen. _

It was my phone.

"Excuse me for a second," I state, pulling out my phone and walk away from the others, "Hello?"

"Cat, it's Flame."

Flame is the only one who knows my secret that I can trust. I'm a werewolf. He understands me better than anyone else.

"Hey Flame. What's up?" I ask, suddenly suspicious.

"Seth has ganged up with some powerful enemies of your new friends," Flame states, his voice quivering.

Seth is a werewolf hunter. He's been after me for the past year. This is scary.

"How do my friends have enemies that can be that powerful? They're just human!" I exclaim.

"Just show them your eyes. Then explain what you are. They'll explain themselves to you, trust me."

"Flame, you know I'll always trust you. I'll text you later," I hung up.

"Who was that?" Vlad asked with a worried look on his face.

"Just a friend from home. Can we go in now?" I ask trying to change the subject.

"Sure. Why don't we head down the basement we're my parents lab is?" Danny asked.

We walk into his house. How will I tell them the truth? I think about my options as we head down to the basement.


	4. Chapter 4: Secrets Revealed

**_Chapter 4: Secrets Revealed_**

**_(don't offend me about Vlad's meanness about One Direction I love 1D it just happens to help me with the plot)_**

Vlad's POV

"So Cat, was that a One Direction ringtone?" I asked.

"Yeah. Why?" Cat asked a little anger in her tone.

"Oh nothing, it's just that they're… stupid,"

"WHAT DID YOU SAY?!" Cat turned to me.

Her eyes were bright red. Wait aren't they normally blue?

"Cat, I don't want to freak you out, but your eyes are bright red!" Max stated.

So I wasn't the only one to see them.

"Oh god, why did they have to do that?" Cat questioned herself, turning away from us.

"Are you avoiding telling us something?" Danny asked.

"Yes, but you three are too. What are you guys?" Cat turned back to us her eyes their original soft blue.

"Umm," I stuttered, "I can't tell you."

"Come on guys! We're all friends, right? We should be able to tell each other anything," Danny stated.

"Yeah, so I'll start," Max said, "Steel, you can come out."

"Steel? Who's Steel?" Cat asked.

As so as Cat asked, floating robot-like thing came out of Max's backpack. Max Steel's sidekick. How did Max get him?

"Whoa!" Danny exclaimed, "Max, why do you have Max Steel's sidekick in your backpack?"

"Because…," Max paused, "I'm Max Steel."

Before I could ask, Steel connected to Max and a glowing orb of blue light flew out around them.

"Cool," Danny said, "another superhero!"

We all gave him the what-heck-are-you-talking-about look.

"You'll see," Danny stated, "GOING GHOST!"

Before our eyes, Danny's hair turned snow white, his eyes turned glowing green, and he had a black jumpsuit with a white "D" with a "P' as the circle.

"You're Danny Phantom!" I exclaimed.

How cool is that I'm friends with two superheroes? Let's just hope they still like even though I'm a vampire.

"Vlad, what about you?" Cat asked a reassuring look on her face, "You can tell us anything."

"I'm…," I paused decided to blare my fangs, "a vampire."

They all had shocked looks on their faces.

"You must hate me now." I said sadly.

"Vladimir Tod, why the hell would you think we would hate you?" Cat asked, "even though technically you and I are natural enemies."

I gave her a thankful then puzzled look.

"I'm a werewolf," she stated, "a powerful one and I have an enemy who teamed up with your most powerful enemy to destroy all of us."

"Dread," Max whispered.

"Seth," Cat whispered.

"D'Ablo," I mumbled.

"Vlad," Danny muttered.

When he saw me look at him with a confused expression, he stated, "Not you, a half ghost like me."

"We need to team up to defeat them, and I think we can do it!" Cat stated putting her hand out, "You guys with me?"

"I'm in," Danny stated putting his hand on top of Cat's.

"Me too," Max said.

"Vlad?" Cat asked with a sparkle in her eye. Wow she's beautiful. Wait what? Never mind that.

"Definitely," I exclaimed.

We planned out an attack and trained, but I couldn't think straight. Cat was the only thing on my mind. I think I'm in love with Cat. I think I even love her more than Meredith, and that's says a lot.


End file.
